1. Field
Provided is an electrode structure having a roll shape, electrodes and electric devices including the same, and methods of manufacturing the electrode structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries and electrochemical capacitors (“EC”s) among electric devices are representative of energy storage devices using an electrochemical principle. The ECs use a charge phenomenon by simple migration of ions across an interface between an electrode and an electrolyte, or by a surface chemical reaction. When an electrolyte solution exists between metallic electrodes, electrolyte ions are adsorbed on the surface of an electrode during the application of voltage to electrically charge the EC. Therefore, the EC has been researched as an advanced energy storage device which may be used as an auxiliary battery or a device for replacing a battery due to the possibility of rapid charging and discharging, characteristics of high charge and discharge efficiency and semi-permanent cycle lifetime.
A supercapacitor is one type of EC, and is classified as an electric double layer capacitor (“EDLC”), in which electric charging and discharging occur by physical adsorption and desorption occurring on the surface of an electrode, and as a pseudo capacitor using a rapid and reversible oxidation-reduction reaction of metal oxide.